


Ideal

by Augustus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-23
Updated: 2004-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: In an ideal world...





	

In an ideal world, Ron would have married Hermione after graduation. Harry would have been Best Man and Hermione would have worn rosebuds in her hair.

In an ideal world, they would have had three children, two boys and a girl. They would have looked just like their mother, but with red lights in their bushy hair.

In an ideal world, they would have helped to win the war, working side by side as Aurors, and Ron would have loved Hermione more with every passing day.

In an ideal world, Hermione wouldn't have fallen to Voldemort in their sixth year.


End file.
